Harry Potter and the Last God of Life and Death
by LostToYourInsanity
Summary: At the end of Harry's Fifth Year, he learns the truth about Dumbledore and the Weasley's and he ends up feeling betrayed. On the train ride home, he makes a new friend and possibly even something more. When he's at the Dursley's, he ends up taking matters into his own hands when he finally snaps. After all, it's for the Greater Good. Crossovers, Neutral, Sane, and Insane Harry.


Author's Note: Hello, readers. Okay, so... Um in this story Harry will be BOTH sane and insane. He will be Light and Dark. There will be a reason for that. Sorry, if my old readers wont like the new story but i'm still trying to do something that no one has done yet. Even if they have, I hope its different. So... Um I don't know what else to say since i'm scared this story will turn out like shit and no one will like it, but its worth a try. So, please enjoy the first chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Harry would have accepted Draco's friendship in their First Year.**

**WARNINGS: Lime, Graphic ****Mutilation**** , Gore and Insanity.**

**If this is not your cup of tea, please do not even bother reading it, and just click the back button. Thank you.**

**-_Chapter 1: Great Escape_-**

He could not believe that he had been lied to all his life. Dumbledore has been lying to him since his First Year. He was paying the Weasley's to be his friend, sending him on crazy adventures and almost getting him killed in the process. Why? He trusted them. How could they do this to him? He thought of Mrs. Weasley as his second mother, Mr. Weasley as his second father, Ron as his brother, Fred and George as his older brothers and Ginny as a younger sister. He didn't really know Percy, Bill or Charlie so he couldn't really say anything about them.

Harry found out he was being used at the end of his Fifth Year. After everything that happened in the Department of Mysteries, Ron had been ignoring him and he was heading towards Dumbledore's office to ask him if he knew what was wrong with him since Dumbledore seemed to know everything, and that was when he heard it.

_**Flashback**_

Harry was walking up the steps towards Dumbledore's office and stopped in front of the gargoyle. "Flavored Mice," Harry grimaced at the type of password. _Where the hell does he come up with this? Last time it was 'Chocolate Beetles'. _He shook his head, wondering what went through the old man's head. He silently walked up the stone steps when the gargoyle moved out of his way, and reached the Headmaster's office. But before he could knock, he heard the angry voices coming from beyond the door.

He took out his wand and tapped it against his ears whispering, "_Augendae" _as soon as he did that, he could fully hear everything that was being said in the room.

"...Not anymore!" A women's voice shouted. _Mrs. Weasley?_

"Mrs. Weasley, I assure you that everything is going according to plan. What happened earlier may have not been what I expected, but believe me when I say, everything is working out just fine." _Well, that's obviously Dumbledore but what the hell are they talking about? What plan?_

"That boy is out of control, my son was almost killed by DeathEaters! I won't let my children be around that boy any longer if this goes on Dumbledore." Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, how could Mrs. Weasley even say such things like that? It was _not_ his fault that Voldemort had sent him a vision showing him that he had taken his Godfather captive. It was_ not _his fault that Ron and the others came with him. He told them to stay at Hogwarts, but no they had to be bloody idiots and follow him. And now, he was being blamed for it?

"Please, Mrs. Weasley. Ron only needs to stay with Harry for a few more years and then you can have the two hundred million galleons as promised. I'm already paying you twenty million galleons every year, what more do you want?" Dumbledore asked, tiredness lacing his voice.

"I want that boy to wed my sweet little Ginny when they finish school. She'll forever be known as 'Ginerva Weasley The Boy-Who-Lived, Saviour of The Wizarding World's, Wife' has a nice ring to it don't you think?" Excitement could be heard in Mrs. Weasley's tone as she said this.

_Why in the bloody hell would I ever marry Ginny? Wait, I think i'm missing the point here. Ah, yes, the money. I can't believe Dumbledore had been paying the Weasley's just to associate with him! How could he do something like this? And from the sounds of it, he's been paying them since his First Year considering that's when he and Ron had been friends. What about Hermione? Has she been taking money from Dumbledore too? _

"Yes, it has a very nice ring to it. I'll see what I can do about the marriage, I will go to Gringotts tomorrow and set up a meeting with the goblins tonight."

"Dumbledore, may I ask a question?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"You just did." Dumbledore replied, with a chuckle.

"May I ask another?"

"You just did again."

"Dumbledore!"

"Yes, sorry, go ahead my dear."

Mrs. Weasley made a noise that sounded like she was clearing her throat and continued speaking, "Anyways, as I was saying, where do you get the money to pay us anyway? You never told me."

"I get the money from Harry's vault, he still has loads of money left. I've been paying you since his First Year and it hasn't even made a dent yet. The Potter Family is one of the oldest and richest family here. It's no wonder there's still money left, there's enough to last him at least five generations." Dumbledore stated.

"Merlin's beard," Mrs. Weasley said in shock. "What do you plan to do with the boy?"

"I am going to turn him into a weapon for the Light Side. That's why, I have been sending him on these crazy life threatening adventures since he first started Hogwarts. Everything that has happened to him, has been planned by yours truly. Even sending the bloody brat to the Dursley's. I need him to be subservient to me and only me, so he can follow all my orders without question. He's nothing but a tool. Once he defeats The Dark Lord, I will claim him to be turning dark and then I will kill him, I will take all the fame and glory."

Even though Harry couldn't see it, he was sure Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened in shock.

Harry felt tears sting his eyes. He didn't need to hear anymore, he knew the real intentions of Dumbledore's games and he certainly wasn't happy about it.

Harry turned from the door and ran down the steps, running down the hall until he stood in front of the Fat Lady portrait. "Loyal Lions," Harry said, slightly out of breath but you could still hear the bitterness in his voice.

The portrait door swung open and Harry went inside, going to the Fifth Year dorm rooms and ignoring everyone else in the common room. Even when he heard his name being called, he ignored them and continued walking towards his destination. He walked up the steps, opened the door to his dorm room and packed his clothing in his trunk.

**_End Flashback_**

Harry was on the Hogwarts Express in the last compartment he could find. He really could not deal with his friends. Or ex-friends. He still has to talk to Hermione but she was with Ron and he didn't want to stay in the same place with him any longer then he needed to.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by the compartment door slamming open.

"What are you doing here all alone, Potter?" A snobbish voice sounded from the doorway.

Harry looked at his rival's face from his short white blonde hair, to his grey-ice blue eyes, to pink lips, to pale skin, to the Slytherin robes, and back to grey-ice blue eyes.

"Like what you see Potter?" The one and only Draco Malfoy asked, a smug smirk on his lips.

"Maybe." Harry muttered, and turned to look out the window again.

Draco looked shocked for a moment, but it quickly disappeared from his face. He went into the compartment and sat down across from Harry. "Is that so? Hmm. You didn't answer my question. Where's the Weasel and the Mudblood?"

Harry looked at him from the corner of his eye, then looked out the window again. "I don't know. Where are they? Probably sucking each other's tongues out." Harry said.

Draco raised a perfect blonde eyebrow, and shook his head not even going to ask. "How come you didn't defend your little friends?"

Harry turned to Draco fully, and let out a sigh. "Why are you asking so much questions? Why do you even care?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders and said, "Just curious. Is that a crime?"

Harry shook his head, "No, I suppose not. I didn't defend them because, I recently found out Dumbledore had been paying the Weasley's to associate with me. Mrs. Weasley wanted Ginny to be married to me, Dumbledore has been stealing money from me for years and everything is just fucked up! I trusted them and this is what I get in return? To be sent to an abusive family? To be lied to? I didn't even know anything about The Wizarding World until Hagrid came to get me when I turned eleven, and as soon as I start Hogwarts _Dumbledore_ sends me on a crazy adventure that could have cost me my life! Sending an eleven year old to get the Sorcerer's Stone, a twelve year old into The Chamber of Secrets to defeat a basilisk and defeating a memory of Tom Marvolo Riddle or Lord Voldemort, telling a thirteen year old his Godfather is out there to kill him and hiding the truth from him, sending Dementors after him, fourteen years old and sending him into the Tri-Wizard Tournament to complete all these tasks when the last one resulted in the resurrection of Voldemort and the death of a student, and of course this year, ignoring me all year long and only to end up getting my Godfather killed and to find out the people you've _trusted_ all your life has fucking _betrayed_ you!"

By the time Harry was done yelling at Draco, he had tears running down his face and he was sobbing uncontrollably. What little life his eyes had held was now dead. His once bright green emerald eyes were now dull and boring.

Draco didn't know what to say. He was shocked beyond belief. This was suppose to be The Light Side, The Good Guys, but they were just as bad as the Dark. He didn't even know the old man had it in him to do all of this. But to be honest, Draco always knew there was something funny about him. It was that damn twinkle that he always had in his eyes! What kind of person's eyes always twinkle?

Draco looked back at the crying boy in front of him and he felt guilty. After all, he had been bullying him since First Year all because of a denied friendship, but he had to admit, he was hurt. He had been waiting to meet Harry Potter since he learned about him and to find out they would be going to the same school together, he was ecstatic. Only to have his friendship denied. He turned his hurt feelings into anger, and bullied Harry just to hear him talk to him. Even though it wasn't the type of conversation he had hoped, it was still good enough for him.

"Harry? I-I'm sorry. For everything I've ever done. I was just hurt when you didn't accept my friendship and...and I'm just sorry." Harry looked at Draco, his eyes a little blurry from all the crying he's done and he took off his glasses to wipe his face with the sleeve of his shirt, and was about to put them back on when Draco said something that made him blush darkly.

"Your eyes are very pretty. Although, they look much duller then the last time I saw them."

Harry sniffed and was going to put his glasses back on when they were snatched out of his hand. "Hey, Draco give those back! I can't see." Said Harry, looking at the blurry figure in front of him.

"Nope." And with that, Draco promptly snapped Harry's glasses in half.

"Did you just _break_ my glasses?" Harry asked incredulously.

"No, something tragic has happened to it." He dropped the glasses on the floor, and then proceeded to stomp on them.

"What the hell Draco, why'd you do that?" Harry said, hitting Draco on the arm.

"Hey, you look better _without_ those big round glasses hiding those eyes. Besides, your the most strongest Wizard in The Wizarding World right? Just think about fixing your eyes, and maybe your magic will do the rest." Draco stated calmly, while Harry stared at him with his jaw on the floor. "It's rude to stare." Draco looked at his finger nails as if, that was more important then the conversation that was being held.

"Well, it might be worth a try." Harry said, closing his eyes. Draco watched Harry with interest.

_Okay, just think about fixing your eyes and the magic will do the rest. _Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _Magic, I know I'm not in danger and there's really no need for this but... Can you please fix my eye sight? That bloody git Draco already broke my glasses and since my relatives will never spend there money on a _'Freak'_ like me, do you think you could possibly do it for me?_ Harry waited and waited and just when he was about to give up, he suddenly felt his eyes burn. He cried out in pain and he put his hands over his eyes, clutching them tightly.

"Harry! Are you okay? What's wrong? What happened?" Draco cried out in alarm, moving next to Harry.

"My fucking eyes hurt! There burning!" Harry yelled, as the burning intensified making his eyes water slightly.

"W-what do you want me to do?" Draco was panicking, he's never been in a situation like this, he didn't know what to do.

"I-I don't know." Harry said, breathlessly. All of a sudden the burning stopped and he slowly blinked his eyes open. Everything was blurry, but after blinking rapidly and looking around, he could see. He could see clearly, without his glasses. He looked at Draco and jumped on him straddling his waist. He threw his arms around Draco's neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Draco! I can see, I can see everything clearly, better then when I had my glasses!" Harry kissed his cheek, but blushed when he realized what he did. "I-I'm sorry, I was in the moment."

Draco had a barely noticeable blush staining his cheeks, but slowly wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. Draco gulped inaudibly, and looked into Harry's eyes. "They look brighter then they did before." Harry blushed again and slowly averted his eyes saying, "Maybe it's because you brought them back to life." Harry smiled at him, showing a little of his white straight perfect teeth.

All of a sudden, Draco started leaning in and Harry tensed slightly, but relaxed quickly and leaned in to. When they were inches from each other, Draco searched Harry's eyes to see if he didn't want this but when he saw nothing, he smiled a little and let their lips connect. Draco traced his tongue along Harry's bottom lip, begging for entrance and when Harry hesitantly opened his mouth, Draco plunged his tongue into the warm cavern mapping it out. Once, he became familiar with the inside of Harry's mouth he could finally hear the boy on him moaning loudly.

Harry could feel himself getting stiff and he rocked his hips against Draco's own stiff erection. Both boy's moaned at the pleasure that went through their bodies. The kissing became frantic, as they battled for dominance and completion. Draco laid Harry down and climbed on top of him, their lips never leaving each other. Their lungs burned with the need for air, but they never relented, not wanting this wonderful feeling to leave them. Draco and Harry both rocked their hips in time with each other, feeling their climax coming soon and with a couple more thrusts, they both came crying out each other's name in ecstasy.

Harry closed his eyes, breathing heavily while Draco laid on top of him, breathing heavily also. "I-I forgive you Draco." Draco looked up at that and said, "What? Forgive me for what?"

"For bullying me. I'm sorry to, for not accepting your friendship back then. Ron drilled lies into my head and being desperate to please my first friend I believed him, and denied you." Draco smiled and lightly pecked Harry's lips.

"I forgive you too. Let's start over. Hi, my name is Draco Malfoy."

Harry chuckled, still breathing heavy and said, "Harry Potter, pleased to meet you."

Draco grinned and got off of Harry, laying next to him he pulled Harry close to him, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. Harry snuggled in closer and slowly fell asleep, feeling safe in the boys arms. Draco fell asleep soon after also.

**-_TimeSkip: An Hour And A Half Later_-**

Draco slowly awoke to someone shaking his shoulder.

"...Co!"

"Draco, get the fuck up!"

Draco groaned and slowly opened his eyes, he rubbed them and saw Blaise standing in front of him with a hand on his hip. "Draco. Up. Now."

"Why? I'm comfortable." Draco grumbled.

"Yeah, I can see that. We are almost at the station so take off your damn robes and get ready. Oh, and why don't you wake up Potter there. He seems pretty comfy too." Blaise turned sharply on his heel and walked out of the compartment, closing it behind him.

Draco sighed and looked at Harry, he looked so peaceful and relaxed sleeping. "Harry, get up. Were almost at the station." He said softly.

Harry mumbled something, but didn't wake up.

Draco sighed. It didn't look like Harry was waking up. Drastic times, call for drastic measures.

Draco sat up a little, putting most of his weight on his left elbow and he raised his right hand, hovering it over Harry's ass.

"Harry, you have one more chance to get up." When he got no response, he brought his hand down, slapping Harry's ass harshly.

Harry's eyes snapped open and he sat up rubbing his backside. "Did you just slap my arse?" Harry asked, his voice slightly husky from the sleep.

"Yeah, you didn't wake up." Draco stated simply. He got up from where he was and stretched, he turned towards Harry and said, "Listen, I have to go change since my clothes aren't here. I'll see you when we get off the train." Draco leaned down and kissed Harry softly, before standing back up and walking out of the compartment.

Harry shifted in his seat and yawned. He took out his wand, muttering a cleaning spelling and stood. He stretched until his bones popped and sighed in satisfaction.

"Well, it's almost time to meet my devil of a family. It's now or never." Harry said and got ready.

**-_Ten Minutes** **Later**_-

Harry exited the train, managing to avoid his so called friends. He went through the wall and walked through the crowd of kids with their parents, to see his Uncle standing oddly out of place.

"Hurry up, boy!" His Uncle Vernon yelled. Harry walked faster with his trunk in one hand and Hedwig's cage in the other.

"Harry!" A voice called out to him.

He turned around to see Draco walking towards him, his father standing in the background watching closely. "I just wanted to say, I hope you have a good summer." Draco said, scratching the back of his head.

Harry grimaced slightly, "Yeah, me too. See you in a couple months."

Draco smiled and walked back to his father. Harry turned around and walked towards his own family. His Uncle looking slightly purple in the face. He gulped. _Not good._

When he reached there, his Uncle grabbed his shoulder and whispered into his ear, "How dare you make me wait boy. Just to talk to your freaky friends, just you wait until we get home." Vernon opened the trunk of his car, and Harry put his things inside and he stepped back still carrying Hedwig's cage. He opened the cage and let her out. "Don't worry about me Hedwig, I'll be fine." Hedwig gave him a look as if saying, 'I may be a owl, but i'm not stupid' before nipping his ear affectionately and flying off. He threw the cage into the trunk and closed it, getting into the back of the car where Dudley proceeded to punch him in the arm as Vernon drove off.

-_**Dursley Residence, Number 4 Privet Drive_-**

Once everyone got inside and Harry put his things away in the cupboard under the stairs, he was then beaten. He was punched, kicked, slapped, and even got hit with a belt buckle. After this, his uncle walked passed him muttering, "Go clean yourself up. You have ten minutes."

After slowly walking up the steps, showering, and getting dressed in Dudley's old clothes, he was told to make dinner for them. After making them steak, mash potatoes, and string beans, his aunt gave him what was left over. It wasn't much, but it was a full course meal to him. He ate a half eaten piece of steak, some mash potatoes, and loads of string beans that was left over since Dudley and Vernon didn't eat it.

After washing the dishes, Harry walked passed the living room, when out of no where Dudley pushed him. He knocked over a glass vase and fell on the floor, he hissed in pain when the glass cut up his skin. "Boy! What the hell is wrong with you? Your here for only a couple of hours and you already cause trouble! Your just like your whore of a mother. Always causing trouble and then she goes and sleeps with a man, dies, and your left with us! Look at your father too, he thought he was such a big shot, well guess where he is now? Dead. Six feet under along with your slut of a mother!" Vernon shouted.

Harry felt his anger rising and rising until he just... Snapped.

_Do it._

The house started shaking, knocking things over in the process.

_That's right, your such a good boy. Now, let me out and I'll care of all your problems._

That was the last thing Harry heard before he succumbed to his conscious.

Harry's eyes went from bright green to dark red with black zigzags going from left to right. His hair became longer going to his mid-back and his ears became pointed.

Harry looked at the people in front of him and sneered in disgust.

He picked up the sharp edge piece of glass that was next to him, and brought it up to look at his victims in it. His red and black zigzagged eyes slowly filled with insanity as it slowly consumed him.

He giggled insanely, and slowly stood up from where he was on the floor. He walked over to the three people who cowered in fear at the obvious insanity and the change that took place in front of their eyes.

"Do you... Wanna play?" He asked quietly, amusement lacing his voice.

The fat whale like man stood up, face turning purple, and glared at him. "Who would wanna play with a _Freak _like you?" He yelled, shaking his meaty fist at the teenage boy.

"Oh?" Harry grinned darkly. "I'm a Freak?" He laughed mirthlessly and stood in front of him. "I'll show you a _Freak_." Harry mentally put up a silencing charm around the house, so no one could hear the screams that would eventually come from the house.

"What? What are you talking about Boy? You are a Fre-" Vernon suddenly stopped talking as he felt extreme pain sear throughout his left eye. When he reached up to see what happened he felt something poking out of it. He pulled it out and looked at the object in his hand. His eye widened in shock and he dropped the piece of glass that was lodged in there and screamed in pain, as the shock of what happened finally left him.

Harry dropped down in front of the man that fell to the floor only seconds ago and gently lifted up the man's head, listening to the woman and child scream in fear in the corner of the room. He lifted his left hand and with fast movements, unseen to the human eye struck his arm forward into the man's right eye gouging it out and laughing as the man screamed much louder his voice going hoarse. He ripped out the eye and threw it carelessly in front of him, where it landed in front of the other occupants in the room.

"V-V-Vernon! V-Vernon!" The woman stuttered, tears rushing down her face.

Harry James Potter known as The Boy-Who-Lived and Saviour of The Wizarding World stood up and twirled around laughing sinisterly, at the sound of screams and sobs that sounded like music to his ears.

He went over to the cowering women known as Petunia Dursley and grabbed her by her hair. He stomped on her knee repeatedly until he heard the snapping of her bone. He dropped her, and went over towards the fat lump of meat in the in the corner and shoved his arm through his stomach, he pulled it out and dropped the kidney that was in his hands.

He waved his hand, Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley flying towards the wall where they were bound to a lower case 't' resembling the cross of Jesus Christ.

"Accio knife," a knife from the kitchen flew towards him and he grabbed it when it was close enough. "Do you know what I'm going to do with this?" Harry asked. No one answered him. He smiled innocently, and said, "I'm going to cut your son's penis off and shove it down your wife's throat. Then I'm going to cut your dick off and shove it up your son's ass. While, I cut off Petunia's tiny little tits. Sounds nice doesn't it? You'll all die a slow and painful death." Harry giggled.

"Please, no!" Petunia cried. "Harry, please I'm sorry for everything I have ever done to you."

Harry glared at her. "It's to late for that. And my name's not Harry, it's Mors. Do you know what that means?" He questioned, tilting his head ever so slightly. They all shook their head. Mors grinned. "It means death."

Mors walked over to Dudley, ignoring there faces full of fear and pulled down his pants and boxers. He looked at the small limp cock and shook his head, "You see, that just won't do." He grabbed Dudley's length and started jerking him off. "I need you nice and stiff, if your mother is going to enjoy it." Once Dudley was fully erect, he placed the knife at the base of his cock and started slowly cutting it. Dudley screamed in agony and tried to move, but found that he couldn't as he was bound to the cross in metal chains, his arms on each end on of the lower cased 't' just like Vernon, and Petunia. The same as Jesus Christ was.

Mors finally cut off the cock and walked over towards Petunia who tried to keep her mouth closed but one flick of a single finger and her mouth was wide open. He shoved it all the way down her throat where it was stuck there and she was forced to choke on her vomit and lack of air. He ripped up her dress and cut off her tiny saggy tits, ignoring her muffled screams and walked over to Vernon. Vernon glared at him, and tried to mask the fear he felt but he couldn't quite do it. When Vernon was about to say something, Mors quickly stuffed them into his mouth and whispered a spell that would keep him from spitting them out.

He pulled down Vernon's pants and boxers, ignoring his struggling attempts at trying to get free, and grabbed the limp dick and jerked it off. Vernon made groaning noises in the back of his throat, and Mors slit the side of Vernon's neck. "Your not suppose to be enjoying it." He whispered dangerously to him. Once Vernon's cock was erect he cut it off slowly the same way he did to Dudley and walked over towards him to shove Vernon's cut penis up Dudley's ass. Mors giggled. "This is like a dildo!" He laughed loudly and stood in front of his victims, dropping the knife in his hand.

Petunia looked to be already dead and Dudley's a close second, while Vernon looked to be crying. "Aw, don't cry little bitch." Mors walked towards him, and out of no where a chainsaw appeared in his hand. He started it up, as it made a roaring noise and he cut off Vernon's arm. He made two slash marks across his chest from his left shoulder to his right hip, to his right shoulder to his left hip. Being careful not pierce the lungs or heart.

Mors dropped the chainsaw and it disappeared into a cloud of black smoke. Covered in blood from head to toe, he turned away from the dying father and son and put his hand into a pool full of blood. He went over to the wall, next to Vernon and wrote 'Mors Was Here. Like my creations? Aren't they pretty?' When he was finished he went towards the cupboard under the stairs and pulled off the lock. He opened it and took the things he needed inside his trunk.

When he found out everything was basically useless, besides his Invisibility Cloak, he set everything on fire. Including his wand. No one will be tracking him now, especially not that old fool Dumbledore. Mors made his way to the front door and opened it, but not before calling out to his, "I'll see you guys later... Not." Mors chuckled, and closed the door behind him the cloak in his left arm waiting to be used as he made his way out of Privet Drive, not even giving a backwards glance.

**TBC?**

Okay, I know it got weird at the end. But uh... How'd you like it? Should I continue or just give up? Was that lime okay? It was my first one! Was there too much gore? Blood? I know it was disgusting, but I thought it was cool. If I was a psycho killer, I would probably do the same as Mors did XD... Bad joke... T.T

Please, let me know if you like this, if I should continue, what did you like about it, and what needed to be improved.

I have decided that Harry should only have one mate... That won't really be his mate lol. But there will still be those crossovers, I mean how else will Harry make a Great Escape? Hehe Attack on Titan reference.

Okay, so Mors is obviously Harry's insane and darker side and Harry's sane and light side (which is not Harry, since he's neutral now) will probably be in the next chapter. Or next couple chapters. Also, this is my longest chapter! Over 5,300 words!

I think that's all I have to say so, if there was any mistakes I apologize. I have been writing this since 11PM to 11:00AM in the morning. I'm only slightly tired, but once I hit my pillow i'm knocked out. I just finished writing this.

Please, review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!

-LostToYourInsanity


End file.
